Amour éternel
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Suite de Amour dans un vaisseau Goku a bien grandit. Il est marié, a un enfant... Et Végéta dans tout ça ? Il tente d'oublier, mais ce n'est pas facile... Surtout que leur chemins vont de nouveau se croiser.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je vous propose aujourd'hui une nouvelle histoire. Il s'agit de la suite (très attendue j'en suis sur) de mon histoire "amour dans un vaisseau"

Pour souvenir, dans cette histoire Goku n'avait pas grandit sur Terre mais avec les trois autres saiyens dans le vaisseau de Freezer. Notre héro désirait Végéta mais... Hé bien, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la suite je leur propose d'aller lire (attention, "amour dans un vaisseau" est une fic classée M)

Ici, pas besoin de marqué "M" pour le moment. Mais nous n'en sommes qu'au début, alors ça pourait bien venir par la suite... Je ne sais pas encore...

Je tiens quand même à prévenir : **homophobes passés votre chemin !** (voilà c'est dit)

Les autres par contre restés, vous êtes tous les bienvenues...

Je pense en avoir assez dit pour le moment et je vous laisse donc découvrir mon histoire.

**Nombre de chapitre** : aucune idée

**Avertissement** : Pas de lemon pour le moment, mais ça pourrait venir. Attention, histoire d'amour entre hommes.

**Un dernier mot** ? Les personnages de ma fic ne sont pas à moi et je ne fais pas d'argent sur leur dos.

**Bonne lecture (et bon noel)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Les retrouvailles des deux frères

La jeune femme se jeta au cou de son homme et le sera contre elle. Dieu qu'elle était bien ici, juste avec son mari sans avoir à ce soucier des tâches ménagères. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait s'accorder un peu de repos.

L'homme passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou. Il savait se montrer tendre quand il voulait… Dommage qu'il passe son temps à vouloir se battre et s'entraîner. Elle aurait bien aimé l'avoir un peu plus pour elle.

« Le petit est au lit ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. Un sourire plein de promesse qui la fit fondre sur place.

« Oui… »

Elle avait été couché le petit juste avant de venir le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il avait émit quelques protestation mais à son âge on ne se débat pas encore vraiment contre ses parents. Ce petit était un véritable don du ciel. Il était assez grand pour faire ses nuits complètes et ne réveillait plus ses parents pour un oui ou pour un non et il était très courageux. Ce n'était pas un petit cauchemar qui lui faisait peur. Ses parents pouvaient être sur qu'un fois qu'il était couché il les laisserait en paix jusqu'au lendemain matin.

L'homme sourit de nouveau et la fit s'allonger sur leur lit en douceur. Après s'être assuré que la porte était bien fermé à clé et que son petit monstre de fils ne viendrait pas les déranger en pleine action il revint s'allonger aux côtés de son épouse et se mit à l'embrasser doucement avec en tête l'idée d'accomplir son devoir d'époux…

* * *

Le prince sortit de la salle des douches en s'essuyant le visage à l'aide de sa serviette blanche. Ses vêtements humides lui collaient à la peau et il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à tomber malade à se promener dans les couloirs ainsi. Un sourire passa sur son visage. Malade… Lui… Il aurait vraiment penser à tout. Un être tel que lui ne pouvait pas tomber malade !

Il regagna sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit deux places qu'il ne partageaient plus avec personne depuis plusieurs années. Depuis que son homme avait disparut de sa vie, faisant des ravages dans son cœur et son âme.

Il passa une main sur le drap blanc immaculé en souriant tristement… Il avait espéré un jour retrouver son amour… Mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il était seul…

Chassant ses vieux souvenirs il enleva ses vêtements et se changea en vitesse devant un miroir. Il se vit tel qu'il était. Un jeune homme déçut de la vie à qui on avait retiré son seul présent, sa seule raison d'être. Un être au cœur de pierre criant sur tout ce qui passait à porter de main et donnant des ordres à tout le monde. Un homme détestable…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et Raditz entra. Le prince le regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Cet homme était le frère de celui qu'il avait tend aimé. Le regarder lui avait toujours causé plus de mal qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Voilà pourquoi la majeur partie du temps il tentait de le garder loin de lui… Sans grand succès puisqu'il finissait toujours par revenir de mission un jour ou l'autre.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Végéta en se posant sur son lit.

« Freezer veut nous envoyer en mission et il nous à donné carte blanche. »

« Je sais et alors ? Cette mission qu'il nous confit est si périlleuse qu'on à de forte chance de ne pas en revenir de toute façon. »

« Et bien justement j'ai une idée pour qu'on s'en sorte. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que tu penses toi ? »

Raditz ne releva pas la remarque. Il avait l'habitude que son patron le traite ainsi. Il savait pourquoi et pouvait donc se permette de l'excuser quelque peu.

« On devrait aller chercher Carot. Freezer à certainement oublié son histoire depuis le temps et il sera ravi de retrouver un soldat tel que mon frère sous ses ordres. Et je suis sur que ça ferait du bien à notre petite équipe de se retrouver au complet après tant d'année. Nous seront plus fort que jamais. »

« S'il n'est pas revenu de lui même… » commença Végéta sentant sa gorge se nouer.

« Peut-être n'a-t-il pas put se construire un nouveau vaisseau, ou il lui est arrivé quelque chose qui l'en a empêché. »

« Carot… Peut-être… »

Raditz sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son patron.

« Je sais qu'il te manque… Laisse moi partir à sa recherche. »

Végéta ne dit rien pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à la possibilité de retrouver son ancien second. Voilà huit ans qu'il ne l'avais pas vu est ce qu'il…

« Végéta ? »

« Oui… Vas y. Je te donne carte blanche. Retrouve le et ramène le ici… C'est quelque chose que nous aurions du faire il y a déjà longtemps je crois. »

Raditz salua son supérieur et sortit de la chambre, heureux d'avoir réussi à le convaincre.

Dans la petite pièce sombre Végéta ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Retrouver Carot. Ce même Carot qu'il avait aimé tant de temps. Ce même Carot qui avait partagé son lit pendant quelques mois avant de partir en mission il y a huit ans. Il était partit sur ordre de leur chef, Freezer. Végéta n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Mais à l'époque savait-il seulement que c'était de l'amour ?

Bref, son second de l'époque, son Carot, son amant, était partit. Son vaisseau avait eut un accident en chemin et il s'était retrouvé bloqué sur la planète terre. Il avait attendu et espéré pendant des mois d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais jamais il n'avait reçu un seul signe de vie de son ami…

Et maintenant ? Et bien il ne savait plus. Aucun homme n'avait plus remplacer Carot dans son cœur. Bien sur il lui arrivait de prendre du bon temps avec certains soldats, mais ce n'était jamais plus que des aventures d'un soir. Et jamais ces hommes ne pouvaient franchir le seuil de sa chambre. Ils faisaient toujours leurs affaires dans les douches ou la salle d'entraînement. La chambre sera toujours le domaine de son Carot. Aucun autre homme n'aura le droit de prendre place dans son lit.

Quel effet cela lui ferait-il de le revoir ?

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il se mit à imaginer les retrouvailles. Romantiques, douces, tendres. Il le prendrait dans ses bras et lui dirait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé de l'avoir laissé partir en mission. Et Carot le cajolerait et lui donnerait toute la tendresse qui lui avait manqué tout ce temps…

* * *

La jeune femme se réveilla avec difficultés alors que la lune était toujours présente dans le ciel. Elle se tourna vers son époux et le regarda dormir. Son homme était beau oui, c'était un fait. Un vrai Don Juan. Elle avait eu de la chance de le trouver en première. Ils avaient fait un beau mariage, avaient eu un bel enfant… Et l'amour dans tout ça me direz-vous ? Au diable l'amour tout ce qui contait c'était d'avoir un belle vie. Ils étaient toujours tendre l'un envers l'autre. Et quelque part ils s'aimaient bien. Juste assez pour vivre ensemble du moins et réussir à construire quelque chose.

Son époux gémit dans son sommeil et elle le regarda, légèrement inquiète. Ça période de cauchemar revenait…

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna dans le lit en gémissant. Elle l'aurait bien aidé mais comment ? Il ne se souvenait jamais de ses cauchemars qui le poursuivaient depuis des années.

« Végéta… » gémit le beau dormeur.

Elle le regarda de nouveau. Mais qui était cet homme qu'il appelait chaque nuit ? Un ancien amant ? Quelqu'un qu'il avait connut dans son ancienne vie, avant qu'on ne le retrouve dans se vaisseau, totalement amnésique ?

« Végéta… 'Scuse moi. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se leva sans chercher à comprendre. Elle sortit du lit en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit et alla faire le petit déjeuner avant que sa petite famille ne se réveille.

* * *

Goku se leva et chercha sa femme dans son lit, mais son bras ne rencontra que du vide. Elle s'était très certainement lever pour s'occuper de ses tâches ménagère matinale… Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les femmes. Ce lever aux aurores pour le plaisir de laver la maison… Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, cette tâche ingrate attendrait bien plusieurs jours. Le matin c'était fait pour se reposer, et rien d'autre !

Il sortit de son lit et s'habilla avant de rejoindre sa femme et son fils à la cuisine. En voyant ce dernier assis à la table, son bol de céréale devant lui, il fut prit d'un élan de tendresse pour ce petit garçon. Il lui ressemblait tellement… Il possédait même cette queue de singe qu'il avait à l'époque de son réveil. Cette image lui fit se rappeler qu'il ne savait pas totalement qui il était ni d'où il venait. Un simple gamin trouver.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et ce dernier ce mit à rire pendant que sa mère se détournait de ses fourneaux et menaçait son époux de sa louche.

« Laisse le manger ! »

« Chichi, je n'ai rien fait de mal… »

« Repose-le ! »

Goku haussa les épaules et reposa son petit bout de chou sur son banc. Il se pencha vers lui en souriant et le regarda sans faire attention à sa femme qui ne se retournait toujours pas vers ses casseroles.

« Dis moi, ça te dirais d'aller voir Tortue Génial et tout les autres cet après-midi ? »

Le gamin se mit à sauter de joie sur son banc, renversant par la même occasion son bol de céréale qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Chichi poussa un soupir mais ne dit rien. De toute façon il n'y avait rien a dire. Quand son époux avait une idée en tête c'était impossible de lui résister.

Rendez-vous, toute résistance sera inutile…

« Mais il a des devoirs à faire. » tenta-t-elle tout de même, peut ravi de voir son fils unique partir au près de cette bande de soûlard.

« Il les fera en rentrant. Allez Chichiiiiiiii. »

Elle soupira de nouveau. Vraiment rien à faire face à lui… Bien, qu'ils y aillent. Mais ils avaient interdiction de rentrer trop tard. Le petit devait travailler et se coucher de bonne heure.

* * *

Goku se posa avec son enfant sur la petite île où il c'était entraîner pendant quelques années avant de partir vivre avec sa femme. Fonder une famille… Le rêve de beaucoup de monde, mais pas le sien.

Il alla frapper à la porte, son petit bout sur les talons. Il n'avait jamais voulu de famille, mais il était quand même bien heureux d'avoir son fils. Surtout que ce dernier avait une force extraordinaire. Il en ferait quelqu'un de bien. Un guerrier.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ses amis qui se précipitèrent sur lui. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vue ? Quatre ans ? Cinq ans ? Beaucoup trop en tout cas… Et tout ça juste parce que Chichi ne voulait pas qu'il aille les voir… Surtout depuis que son fils est né en fait. Il devait rester à la maison à s'entraîner et à s'occuper du petit garçon.

Tout le temps des bonjours, son garçon était sagement resté caché derrière lui, se tenant à la jambe de son pantalon. Il semblait intimidé par toutes ces grandes personnes qui avaient l'air de connaître son papa depuis toujours.

Son Goku finit cependant par se pousser et plaça son enfant devant lui sous le regard stupéfait de tout ses amis.

« Qui est cet enfant ? » demanda innocemment Bulma, un jeune femme assez grande au cheveux coupé au carré d'une étrange couleur bleu-verte.

« C'est mon fils, et il s'appel San Gohan. » répondit fièrement le jeune père.

« Ho ! »

Ces amis ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre. Jamais ils n'auraient put imaginer qu'un jour il aurait des enfants, surtout avec cette femme… Chichi. Elle était tellement différente de San Goku. Lui c'était le calme, il était la naïveté et l'insouciance même. Elle, elle était tout l'inverse. Violente, autoritaire… Krillin, un jeune homme de petite taille et totalement chauve, se demanda rapidement comment son ami avait put faire.

« Et bien, il te ressemble je trouve. » Finit par dire Tortu Génial, l'ancien maître d'arts martiaux de Son Goku.

Bulma se pencha en avant vers le petit garçon qui recula de quelques pas, se tenant toujours à la jambe de son père.

« Tu as quel âge mon petit ? » demanda Bulma en se penchant vers lui.

Le « petit » lui montra quatre doits de sa main gauche. La jeune femme sourit. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir un enfant. Malheureusement pour elle, son histoire d'amour était des plus instable et elle n'était pas prête d'avoir elle aussi un enfant. C'était injuste que Goku soit père avant elle, mais elle était heureuse pour lui.

« Je vous propose de… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » hurla Tortue génial en se tournant vers le ciel.

Une force arrivait droit sur eux. Goku se crispa. Enfin un peu d'action. Il aurait dut en être heureux, mais quelque chose le gênait. Cette force, il avait l'impression de la connaître. Il ne savait pas où il l'avait déjà sentit et il ne parvenait pas à remettre un vissage dessus et pourtant…

Alors qu'il repoussait son fils vers la maison pour le mettre en sécurité, un homme se posa en face de lui. Krillin et le guerrier était déjà en position d'attaque mais ils furent quelques peu déstabilisé quand ils virent la queue de singe enroulé autour de la taille de l'inconnu. La même que celle de Gohan, et la même que lui-même avait eu quand il était arrivé ici…

« Carot. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. C'est notre chef qui va être heureux de te revoir ! » déclara l'homme en s'avançant vers nos amis.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Et qui est ce Carot que vous voulez retrouver? »

« Mais toi bien sur. Je suis Raditz et tu es mon frère, Carot. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Ces humains t'auraient-ils fait subir un lavage de cerveau? »

Goku ne comprenait plus rien. Il se tourna vers ses amis : Tortue Genial qui se tenait devant la porte de la maison, Bulma qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le petit San Gohan qui lui n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'aller aider son père.

« Quand nous t'avons retrouvé tu étais amnésique… » commença Bulma en regardant ses chaussures. « Cet homme dit peut-être la vérité… »

« Amnésique hein? Je comprends mieux à présent… Ton vaisseau a dut avoir un accident qui t'as fait oublier qui tu étais. Mais tu as l'air tellement faible… J'ai honte de toi mon frère. »

« Je ne suis pas ton frère. » répliqua Goku entre ses dents.

« Oh que si. Je suis encore capable de te reconnaître. Même si ta puissance à faiblit, ton aura est resté la même. Et puis tu n'as pas tellement changé en huit ans. »

San Gohan, ne comprenant toujours pas le danger, se libéra de Bulma et se glissa derrière son père, attirant le regard du monstre.

« Hey bien, ce petit te ressemble beaucoup. »

« Laisse mon fils en dehors de ça ! » hurla Goku en rejetant son fils en arrière.

« Ton fils ? Tu as eu un fils ? Avec une femme ? Une terrienne ? Alors finalement tu as bien plus changé que je ne le pensais… C'est Végéta qui ne va pas être heureux d'apprendre ça ! »

« _Végéta ? _» songea Goku.

Ce nom fit vibrer quelque chose en lui. Il se sentait bizarre. Ce nom lui donnait des sueurs froides et faisait venir à lui des images plutôt dérangeantes. Il se voyait allongé au côté d'un homme. Il voyait l'embrasser. Il se voyait le regarder en cachette, le désirer…

Il chassa bien vite ses pensées tordues de son esprit et se concentra sur son adversaire.

« Que me veux-tu? »

« Nous avons besoin de toi. Nous sommes les derniers descendants d'un grand peuple, les saiyens. Notre planète a été détruite et il ne reste aujourd'hui que quatre êtres purs de notre race. Toi, moi, notre maître Végéta, et son second. A quatre, nous serons plus fort. Tu dois venir avec moi. Amènes ton fils si tu le désires. Nous en ferons un grand guerrier. Même s'il n'est qu'à moitié saiyens, il a du potentiel. »

« Jamais ! Je ne serais jamais ton frère, je ne ferais jamais partie de notre bande et je te l'ai déjà dis : laisse mon fils en dehors de cette histoire ! »

« Je commence à perdre patience. »

Raditz concentra son énergie et envoya un coup dans l'estomac de son frère. Goku vola en arrière avec en tête une seule pensée « il est fort… »

Le monstre attrapa la petite main de Gohan et le tira à lui.

« Si tu veux revoir ton fils, tut cent terriens pour me montrer que tu as encore de la force en toi. Pose les cadavres devant cette maison. Si tu refuses, j'emporterais ton fils. A défaut d'avoir son père… »

« Gohan… » gémit le père.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Je suis son oncle, je ne lui ferais pas de mal. »

San Gohan sous le bras, Raditz s'envola. Krilin et Bulma aidèrent leur ami à se relever et regardèrent, impuissant, le petit s'en aller dans les bras de ce meurtrier.

* * *

_Review please..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que Noel c'est bien passé et que vous êtes d'attaques pour le nouvel an.

En tout cas je vous améne ici un nouveau petit cadeau. Le chapitre deux est enfin arrivé ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et pensé à une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tu m'as oublié...**

Radditz regarda le morveux qu'il avait enfin réussit à enfermer dans la capsule. Quel sale petit monstre. Dire que ce garçon était seulement à moitié saiyen… Il avait bien du mal à le croire. Il dégageait une tel force ! En temps normal un enfant de cet âge, surtout un enfant non entraîné, ne devait pas avoir une puissance dépassant une quinzaine de mesures. Un peu plus tôt, quand le petit avait prit peur et avait voulu se dégager de l'emprise de son oncle, sa force était montée jusqu'à deux cent unité. Ce n'était évidement pas suffisant pour le faire lâcher prise, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être surpris.

Ce gamin ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à son père au même âge. Même cheveux, même regard noir profond… Le lien de parenté entre son petit frère et ce sal môme était irréfutable. Mais cet enfant détenait une telle puissance… Sa mère devait être sacrément forte pour une terrienne.

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus dans cet affaire, ce n'était pas tant la ressemblance ou la force du petit, mais simplement le fait qu'il soit en vie. Comment son frère, qui ne s'était jamais retourné sur une seule femme quand il vivait au près de Freezer, avait put faire un enfant à une terrienne ? Raditz avait toujours crut Carot incapable d'approcher une personne du sexe féminin, et encore moins de prendre cette personne pour amante. Pourtant là, le contact avait dut être très proche… Et l'expérience avait dut être réitérée à plusieurs reprise, on arrive rarement à avoir un enfant du premier coup…

Une autre question arriva alors dans son esprit. Son frère aimait-il cette femme ? Aimait-il la mère de cet enfant ? Une légende racontait que les saiyens ne pouvaient aimer qu'une seule fois dans leur vie. Son frère avait aimé Végéta, il en était sur. Alors comment pouvait-il aimer une deuxième personne ? Peut-être que cette légende ne s'appliquait pas aux guerriers amnésiques… Ou alors, il n'aimait pas cette femme et le petit était un accident. Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à retrouver son passé ?

L'homme de l'espace se prit la tête à deux mains. C'était trop difficile de réfléchir avec ce braillard qui appelait son père. Il ne pouvait pas se la fermer ?

Radditz appuya sur un bouton se trouvant sur le côté de son casque et lança un regard mauvais à son neveu. Le mioche avait intérêt de se la fermer ! Sinon, tonton ou pas tonton, il ferait exploser la capsule dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé, le gamin avec.

« Végéta, ici Radditz. Végéta tu m'entends ? »

Il entendit un vilain sifflement dans son oreille. Cette machine supportait mal la distance… Après quelques secondes, le bruit disparut et la voix de son chef s'éleva.

« Je suis là. A tu retrouvé Carot ?»

« Oui… Mais… »

« Il va revenir avec toi ? »

« C'est-à-dire que… »

« Parle ! »

« L'accident qu'il a eut avec son vaisseau il y a huit ans lui a fait perdre la mémoire et… »

« Il est amnésique ? »

Radditz ne répondit rien. C'était une impression ou la voix de son prince tremblait ? Avait-il tellement peur pour son homme ? Ce prince avait donc un cœur sous cette armure… Voilà une découverte bien surprenante.

« Oui… Complètement. Il prétend ne rien se souvenir… Et d'ailleurs ça nous pose problème… Il… Il ne veut pas venir avec moi. Il dit qu'il n'est pas mon frère, qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier. »

« Il… ne veut pas revenir… »

La voix du prince c'était brisée. Le choc devait être dur pour lui. Il avait vraiment crut retrouver son amant… Ses rêves étaient entrains de voler en fumer les uns après les autres.

« J'ai kidnappé son fils et lui ai demandé de tuer cent personnes s'il veut le retrouver. J'ai pensé que tuer des humains pourraient raviver sa mémoire. »

« Bonne id… Tu as bien dit son fils ? »

Radditz grimaça. Jamais son prince n'avait eut jamais une voix aussi aigu, et ça lui faisait mal aux oreilles… En même temps c'était compréhensible.

« Oui, son fils. Il doit avoir quatre ou cinq ans je dirais. Puissance assez élevée pour un gamin qui a grandit sur une telle planète. Il n'est qu'à moitié saiyen, mais je pense qu'il a du potentiel. Si seulement son père pouvait revenir à la raison… »

« Raditz, si jamais il y a un soucis, allume le signale d'alarme. Tente de le ramener à la raison. Enfin… Fait ce que tu peux. »

Radditz appuya de nouveau sur le bouton et se retrouva seul avec lui-même. Allumer le signal d'alarme ? De quoi son prince avait-il peur ? Il pensait donc vraiment que Carot pouvait le battre alors qu'il n'avait pas subit un entraînement sérieux depuis des années ? Son prince le sous-estimait…

Le guerrier reporta toute son attention sur son neveu qui continuait de brailler. Sa force augmenta encore faiblement. Comment son frère avait put faire un tel monstre ?

* * *

Végéta envoya son poing dans la porte qui vola en éclat. Derrière lui, Nappa le regardait faire en tremblant. Il n'aimait pas quand son chef s'énervait de la sorte. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile… Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Que pouvait-il faire contre la force destructrice de son patron ? Que pouvait-il dire ? « Ne t'en fait, Radditz a certainement dut exagéré, ce môme doit certainement être une erreur de parcourt. D'ailleurs, il l'a peut-être fait tout seul. Tu sais bien que les petits garçon naissent dans les choux. Pas besoin qu'il est couché avec une nana pour l'avoir. Et si ça se trouve, ce petit n'est même pas son fils. Il y a peut-être un autre sayien sur Terre… » Tout mensonge que son pauvre petit cerveau pouvait imaginé lui semblait complètement stupide.

Un jour, il y a de cela très longtemps, le père de Végéta l'avait convoqué dans la salle du trône. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un jeune soldat sans réel expérience et les saiyens gouvernaient l'univers. C'était avant Freezer, avant que sa planète ne soit détruite par une météorite et bien avant la naissance de ce Carot qui leur posait tant de soucis. Il avait réussit à se démarqué du lot grâce à un combat sur une planète. Il avait été le seul survivant, et depuis le roi avait une relative confiance en lui. Du moins il le considérait comme un bon guerrier, et c'était déjà bien. Le jeune homme avait apprit par l'intermédiaire du second du roi que ce dernier venait d'avoir un enfant, un petit garçon, l'héritier du royaume. Avant lui, le roi avait bien eut une petite fille… Mais une fille ne pouvant pas prendre sa suite à la tête du royaume, le roi l'avait immédiatement envoyé sur une autre planète en présent à un homme qui l'avait aidé par le passé… Enfin bref, le roi l'avait convoqué. Quand il était entré, il avait a peine eut le temps de poser les pieds dans la salle qu'un homme lui avait collé un enfant dans les bras.

« Bonjour Nappa. L'enfant que tu tiens est Végéta, mon fils. A partir de maintenant tu sera son garde du corps. Ce que mon fils veut, il doit l'avoir. Si mon fils à un soucis, tu dois tout faire pour l'aider. Tu m'as bien comprit ? Tu le protégera contre tout, contre les autres et contre lui-même ! »

« Je vous le promet mon roi. »

La planète Végéta avait beau avoir disparut et son roi avait beau être mort, il avait toujours tout fait pour honorer sa promesse. Il avait aidé son prince dans les pires situations… Il l'avait même soutenu lors de l'accident qui l'avait séparer de son amant il y a huit ans. Mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son prince était en train de péter un câble et il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Et d'ailleurs, lui aussi aurait bien besoin d'un peu de compassion. C'était son amant, Radditz, qui se trouvait sur Terre. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il ne voulait pas se retrouver célibataire lui !

« Prince Végéta… »

« Nappa, je serais toi, je me la fermerais ! »

Le second du prince ne répondit rien, se contentant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. Radditz lui manquait… Voila déjà un an qu'il était partit. Un an qu'il devait supporter les caprices et la mauvaise humeur journalière de son prince. Un an qu'il n'avait plus personne dans son lit pour lui tenir chaud la nuit, plus personne contre qui se blottir après une journée particulièrement difficile, comme celle-ci… Et Végéta avait le droit de passer ses nerfs sur le matériel et pas lui ? Cette situation était profondément injuste.

Végéta sortit en courant de la pièce. Nappa le laissa partir sans rien ajouter. Que dire de toute façon ? Rien, il fallait qu'il digère. Oui, il fallait qu'il accepte la situation comme elle était. Carot n'était plus à lui. Carot était devenu un terrien, il avait un bâtard et c'était tout. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Le dernier prince des saiyens remonta le couloir en courant. Son visage était rouge et quiconque l'aurait croisé à cet instant aurait crut que c'était la haine qui le poussait à courir. Les hommes s'écartaient sur son passage, ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de ce soldat connu pour sa méchanceté et sa rapidité au combat. La rumeur courait dans les couloirs que le prince avait même été jusqu'à éliminé un homme qui était entré dans sa chambre et avait voulu changer les draps de son lit… Cependant la réalité du moment était toute autre. Le prince n'arrivait même pas à éprouver de la haine à l'écart de Carot, c'était pitoyable. Si le rouge lui était monté aux joues, c'est qu'il tentait de refouler des larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder son visage. Il aurait pourtant aimé le détester au point de le haïr, mais il en était tout simplement incapable.

Huit ans ! Ça faisait huit ans qu'il était partit ! Et pourtant il n'avait jamais put l'oublier. Jamais ! Il l'aimait tant… Non, il n'aimait pas. Un saiyen n'aime pas, encore moins une personne comme cet imbécile de Carot.

Végéta entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit après avoir claquer la porte. Il attrapa l'oreiller de son homme et le sera contre lui. Il avait eut un fils… Un fils… Il l'avait trompé avec un femme et il en était né un sal gamin.

Ce gamin devait mourir… C'était le seul moyen d'oublier que son amant l'avait trompé. Mais est-ce que ça lui ramènerait Carot pour autant ? Il en doutait. Comme il le connaissait, cet idiot devait très certainement être attaché à son fils… S'il avait l'idée de lui faire du mal, il risquait fort de ne jamais retrouver l'amour de son ancien amant.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Carot l'avait totalement oublié ! Il était passé à autre chose alors que lui était toujours là à repenser à ce qu'aurait put être sa vie avec lui…

* * *

Alors que Radditz commençait à penser que son frère était devenu un vrai mollasson, qu'il avait oublié qu'il était un guerrier, il sentit deux puissances arriver vers lui. Il reconnut la première sans problème pour l'avoir souvent sentit près de la sienne lors des combats il y a très longtemps, mais la deuxième lui était complètement étrangère. Pourtant, il sentait que ce n'était pas une force terrienne. Peut-être n'était-il pas le seul être venu de l'espace sur cette planète.

« Hé bien morveux, on dirait que ton papa a décidé de venir te délivrer du méchant tonton Radditz que je suis. Il aurait cependant mieux fait de s'abstenir. Tu sais gamin, ce n'est pas parce que ton papa est mon frère que je vais être plus gentil avec lui, bien au contraire. S'il n'est plus digne de faire partit de la famille, alors il sera éliminé. Tant pis pour Végéta, il s'en remettra. »

Comme si l'enfant avait comprit ce qu'avait voulu lui dire son oncle, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. San Gohan savait depuis qu'il était tout petit que son papa était un homme très fort, et il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il allait réduire cet horrible monstre en purée, comme le faisait les bonhommes à la télévision dans les émissions que sa maman ne voulait pas qu'il regarde. Et puis d'abord, son papa était le plus fort.

Les deux forces se rapprochaient. Celle de son frère avait véritablement chuté depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait put le ramollir de la sorte ? La vie de famille ? Il avait bien du mal à le croire. Sur la planète Végéta, de nombreux guerriers cumulaient combats et familles, ça ne les avaient jamais rendu moins fort pour autant, sinon le roi aurait depuis longtemps mis fin à cette habitude. Le fait d'être père l'avait-il fait perdre toute sa force ? Peut-être était-il un papa gâteau qui passait tout son temps à s'occuper de son petit garçon sans plus se soucier de son entraînement. Carot père… Il avait toujours autant de mal à l'admettre.

Les deux guerriers se posèrent enfin devant lui. Le premier était bien son très cher frère. Il portait une étrange tunique orange avec un symbole dans le dos. C'était bien loin de la tenue relativement moulante qu'il portait quand il vivait encore sur le vaisseau de Freezer. Il pensa à la tête de Nappa s'il s'avisait de porter une tel tenue qui cachait tant les formes.

Nappa et lui étaient amants de longue date. Ils se sont mit ensemble bien avant que son cher frère et son prince ne commencent à avoir une relation. Au début ce n'était qu'une petite aventure qui ne devait pas avoir de véritable conséquence sur leur vie dans le vaisseau. Ils se retrouvaient dans la salle des douches et faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant de reprendre leur petites occupations habituelles. Mais doucement, sans vraiment le vouloir, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Il avait même commencé à éprouver un drôle de sentiment à l'égard de son amant. Un jour, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait trompé avec Végéta. Son prince avait sut être très persuasif, et de toute façon il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable : entre Nappa et lui il ne devait y avoir rien de plus que du sexe, ils étaient libre d'avoir des relations autres. Et pourtant, son amant lui avait demandé de ne plus avoir de relation avec leur prince. En fait, il ne voulait qu'il n'est de relation qu'avec lui. Nappa voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul, et ça avait drôlement plus à Radditz. Alors que le couple entre Végéta et son frère touchait à sa fin avec le départ de ce dernier pour une lointaine planète, les deux soldats avaient continué de se rapproché. Au moment de se séparer, quand il avait voulu partir pour la Terre retrouvé son frère, Nappa lui avait même avoué l'aimé. Il n'avait rien répondu.

Maintenant, un an après avoir laissé Nappa derrière lui, il avait largement eut le temps de réfléchir. L'aimait-il aussi ? Pas tout a fait, pas encore du moins. Mais il était sûr que lorsqu'il le reverrait, il se sentirait encore tout ridicule d'avoir le cœur qui battrai si fort dans sa poitrine. Il se blottirait contre lui et se laisserait bercer par ses bras si fort.

« Radditz ! » appela son Goku.

Le guerrier revint sur terre et regarda les deux hommes en face de lui. Qui était l'homme à côté de son frère ? Il était tout vert avec deux antennes sur la tête. De quel planète pouvait-il venir ? Ce n'était pas un terrien en tout cas. Il se dégageait de lui une énergie calme, douce. Il ne doutait cependant pas qu'il cachait en lui une force extraordinaire.

« Alors petit frère, tu n'es pas en train de tuer des terriens ? »

L'homme vert jeta un regard en coin à son compagnon.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était ton frère. » reprocha-t-il à Carot.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Même s'il est mon frère, il va mourir. »

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Radditz, surprit par la soudaine agressivité de son frère.

« Tu n'aurais pas dut toucher à mon fils ! »

« Que c'est mignon… »

Radditz se sentit abattu. Il ne restait rien de son frère, rien. Adieu le grand guerrier près à tout pour protéger son prince. Voilà le papa qui voulait protégé sa minable petite planète. Radditz n'aurait jamais dut venir ici, c'était une erreur.

Il n'y tenait plus. Les poings lui faisaient mal tellement il les serrait. Bientôt il allait se transpercer la peau s'il continuait ainsi.

« Prends garde à toi petit frère. Prouve moi que tu mérites encore d'être un guerrier de l'espace ! »

Radditz se jeta sur son frère et le combat du siècle s'engagea. Ce fut un grand combat dont il ne devait en ressortir ni vainqueur, ni perdant. Radditz vit son frère mourir et il n'éprouva aucune tristesse. Étrangement, il se sentait fière de lui. Il l'avait crut faible, il l'avait crut incapable de le battre. Il s'était trompé en beauté. Carot, qui se faisait à présent appelé Son Goku, avait tout simplement apprit une technique lui permettant de cacher sa force à son adversaire. Contre lui, son contrôleur de force ne servait absolument à rien.

Radditz sentit la vie le quitter, il savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais ni son prince, ni Nappa. Pourtant, avant de mourir il eut le temps d'apprendre qu'il existait sur cette terre des boules de cristal permettant de ramener les personnes ayant trouvé la mort en se battant à la vie.

Il appuya sur un bouton et toute les informations qu'il avait apprit avant de mourir furent envoyées à son prince. Un dernier regard pour cet homme en vert qu'il prévint que son maître allait venir d'ici un ans et ses yeux se fermèrent. Ce fut ses dernières paroles. Il allait rejoindre le royaume des ombres et il ne regrettait rien, ou presque. Il aurait aimé dire à Nappa la vérité sur ses sentiments. Ses dernières pensées furent pour lui. Ce sera la seule preuve d'amour qu'il aurait et il devrait s'en contenter.

* * *

Quelque part, sur une très lointaine planète, Végéta lut le message que lui avait envoyé son homme de main avant de mourir.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? » se renseigna Nappa.

Le guerrier avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si son amant allait bien alors il aurait directement appeler Végéta. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Radditz est mort. Carot aussi. »

« Bien. »

Rien d'autre à ajouter. Son amant était mort, rien ne pourrait le faire revenir.

« Mais il a découvert quelque chose de très intéressant… Les terriens vont tenter quelque chose pour ramener notre ami Carot à la vie, et j'ai bien l'impression que ça pourrait marcher… Allez, en route ! »

« Et Que va-t-il arriver à Carot si les terriens le ramène du monde des ombres ? »

Végéta s'arrêta et réfléchis un instant. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant.

« Nous aviserons sur place. Mais s'il devient dangereux, il faudra l'éliminer et le renvoyer de là d'où il sera revenu. »

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard et de vous offrir un si petit chapitre, mais je suis en pleine periode d'exam. Alors je vous ai tout de même confectionné un petit chapitre histoire que vous ayez tout de même quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent, mais je vous promet que d'ici deux semaines je pourrais vous offrir de nouveau de beaux chapitres comme vous les aimez tant.

Je vous souhaite cependant une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientot. Petite pensé pous l'auteur qui d'ici deux heures sera en examen d'histoire...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Il arrive

Ça faisait déjà un an. Le temps passe tellement vite… Surtout quand on n'était pas vraiment conscient. Le prince n'était pourtant pas pressé d'arriver sur Terre. Il aurait aimé que ce voyage dure une éternité, qu'il ne se finisse jamais. Il aurait voulu rester à dormir dans sa petite capsule, assommé par les drogues que dégageait le diffuseur d'air.

Ce n'était pas tellement que Végéta redoutait son arrivé sur terre et le combat qui allait très certainement s'en suivre, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter son ancien amant, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Nappa. De toute façon, il savait qu'il était obligé d'y aller… Freezer ne serait pas vraiment content s'il s'avisait de revenir avec un homme en moins. Mais il aurait préféré rester là, simplement assit, se trouvant dans un état de semi-conscience.

Dans son rêve, il s'imaginait qu'il atterrissait sur Terre. Son ancien second arrivait près de lui, l'air fière et très sur de lui, comme s'il connaissait déjà l'issu de cette rencontre. L'affrontement semblait inévitable. Carot avait les poings sérés et ses yeux resplendissaient de haine. Le prince avait mal à le voir ainsi. Ce regard était tellement différent de celui, plein d'amour, auquel il était habitué de sa part. Ils allaient s'entre tuer… Le cœur de Végéta se serrait et son visage si paisible jusque là se crispait. Il ne voulait pas se battre… du moins pas contre lui.

« Végéta. » enrageait Carot d'une drôle de voie.

C'est à ce moment que son amant retrouvait le sourire et qu'il se jetait sur lui. C'était tellement soudain que le prince en perdait l'équilibre et son amour était obligé de l'aider à se relever. Il l'embrassait, le serrait dans ses bras, de façon maladroite certes, mais avec tant d'amour dans ses gestes. Le prince aimait tellement son ancien second. Il se voyait se pencher vers lui et lui murmurer ses sentiments au creux de son oreille. Il se sentait bien, léger. Ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait dut agir ainsi. Il aurait aimé que ce rêve ne se termine jamais, qu'il recommence encore et toujours. Et c'est ce qui arriverait tant que la drogue remplirait son rôle.

Mais l'année avait finie par s'écouler et les deux petites capsules s'étaient posées dans le désert. Après tout, personne n'a le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes et l'air de la Terre avait remplacé celui des machines. Très vite, les drogues avait arrêté de faire de l'effet et le prince fut contraint de revenir à la réalité.

Nappa était déjà dehors et faisait quelques petits exercices pour s'assouplir les muscles quand Végéta sortit de la capsule. Ses jambes lui faisaient terriblement mal et sa tête lui lançait de douloureux signaux de détresse. Les voyages dans cette petite capsule était toujours aussi mauvais pour ses pauvres petits muscles. Son second se tourna vers lui et lui sourit gaiement

« Je suis heureux que nous soyons enfin arrivé ! Je commençais à perdre patience, pas vous ? »

Le prince ne lui répondit rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ses yeux rougit. Son homme de main, cette montagne de muscle, avait l'air d'avoir passé un voyage beaucoup moins agréable que lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient apprit la mort de Radditz, c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait que Nappa pouvait lui aussi souffrir de la séparation d'avec son amant. Si Carot avait de bonnes chances d'être ramené à la vie par ses amis grâce à ses étranges « boules de cristal », son frère, lui, n'avait aucune chance d'être ressuscité. Son second avait définitivement perdu l'homme qui partageait sa vie… Bien que Végéta se sentit soudain triste pour son ami, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il lança un tape amicale dans le dos de son homme de main et lui tourna le dos pour s'échauffer à son tours, façon qu'il avait de lui remonter le moral sans rien dire. Radditz reçut peut-être le message… mais il y avait peu de chance. Il n'avait pas vraiment choisit son second pour son intelligence…

* * *

Son Goku avait bien du mal à tenir en place. Depuis son poste d'observation au paradis, il pouvait tout voir de ce qui se déroulait sur Terre. Le combat venait de commencer, et il aurait bien aimé en faire partit. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, que bientôt Bulma allait convoquer le dragon et le ramener à la vie. Mais pendant ce temps, il était condamné à regarder ses amis se battre… sans lui.

Leurs adversaires étaient au nombre de deux. Un petit qui semblait vraiment très nerveux, et un espèce de grand chauve à la musculature impressionnante. Bien que le petit restait assit sans rien faire, pour Goku il était clair que c'était lui le plus fort. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à l'observer sans plus s'occuper du combat.

Mais qui était cet homme ?

L'homme portait une combinaison bleu très moulante. Une longue queue de singe était enroulée autour de sa taille, la même que celle qu'il avait en arrivant sur Terre et que dont son fils avait hérité. Un instant, il repensa aux paroles de son prétendu frère et se demanda s'il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Personne sur Terre n'avait de queue semblable. Peut-être venait-il vraiment d'une autre planète ? Les cheveux de son futur adversaire étaient dressés et beaucoup plus court que les siens, mais d'un noir aussi profond. Pendant une seconde il se demanda se que ça ferait de passer sa main dans cette chevelure. Ses paumes le démangèrent et il eut vraiment l'impression de sentir ses fins morceaux de soies glisser entre ses doigts.

Mais qui était cet homme ?

Ses lèvres étaient finies. Elles devaient être douce. C'était sans doute très agréable de les frôler de ses propres lèvres, de s'en saisir dans un baiser passionné. Bien plus agréable en tout cas qu'embrasser sa femme qui portait toujours son stupide rouge à lèvre qui lui donnait un goût horrible. Ses lèvres devaient avoir goût de… De cuivre, de sang chaud, frais.

Mais qui était cet homme ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées de son esprit. Il avait une femme, mieux encore, il avait un fils, preuve vivante qu'il avait des relations très intimes avec la mère de cet enfant. Il n'était pas… Comment Tamcha disait déjà ? Ha ! Oui ! Il n'était PD ! Il aimait les femmes ! Et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il était mort qu'il allait se mettre à fantasmer sur un homme, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas en plus.

« Son Goku, le moment est enfin venu pour toi de rejoindre les tiens si tu le désires. »

La voix c'était élevée de nulle part, le coupant en pleine réflexion. Il se tourna autour de lui mais ne vis rien ni personne. Il était pourtant sur qu'il connaissait cette voix sombre et grave. Il l'avait déjà entendu par le passé, mais il aurait été bien en peine de dire où…

« C'est à toi de choisir si tu veux ou non revenir sur Terre. »

Revenir sur Terre ? Mais pour y faire quoi ? Il avait déjà une très belle vue d'ici, inutile de redescendre. Il fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir un instant sous le regard amusé de son maître Caïo. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Le combat, on l'attendait ! Il allait pouvoir affronter cet inconnu, le voir de plus près, et, qui sait, peut-être pourra-t-il savoir quel goût on ses lèvres…

* * *

Végéta commençait à perdre patience. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là ? L'avait-il jugé trop faible pour se battre contre lui ? A moins que ce ne soit justement l'inverse et qu'il est soudain prit peur et se soit enfuis avant d'avoir à l'affronter… Tout était possible. Mais pourquoi Diable ne venait-il pas ? Il voulait le voir, il avait besoin de le voir. Sans doute voulait-il juste s'assurer que son ancien amant n'avait rien perdu de son charme… Peut-être… A moins que, comme tout homme amoureux, il avait tout simplement besoin de lui. Après tout, cela faisait si longtemps. C'était bien normal.

Ils avaient déjà tué quatre de ces guerriers qui étaient venu les affronter. Un grand chauve, un tout petit monstre au teint blanc, un grand idiot avec une balafre sur la joue et un espèce d'alien vert. Il avait crut comprendre qu'en tuant cet étranger, ils avaient également fait disparaître les boules de cristal qu'ils étaient venu prendre. Mais le plus jeune des deux guerriers restant avait dit qu'ils pourraient toujours se rendre sur Namek quand tout serait fini, que là ils trouveraient de nouvelles boules magiques qui leur permettrait de tous les ramené à la vie. Le second guerrier, un tout petit bonhomme chauve, avait lancé un regard en coin dans la direction des deux saiyens, craignant peut-être qu'ils ne les devancent.

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, le prince sentit une très faible force venir vers eux. L'homme qui approchait semblait même plus faible que ce stupide terrien chauve. Bien que la force fut très faible, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. C'était lui ! Il était enfin là !

Son Goku se posa devant le petit groupe et Végéta retint son souffle. Il était toujours aussi beau…

* * *

Review pleassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse, est-il necessaire de rappeler que c'est le carburant de mon imagination ? 


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je suis impardonnable pour le temps que j'ai passé sans toucher à cette fic. Près d'un an ! Mais j'ai ressu tellement de message pour qu'elle reprenne que voilà enfin la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La confrontation

* * *

San Goku regarda rapidement autour de lui, tentant par tous les moyens de sortir de son esprit les deux yeux noirs de son futur adversaire. Avait-il rêvé ou avait-il bien vu une pointe de désir dans ce regard si sombre quand il était arrivé devant lui ? Sans doute que non. C'était très certainement un tour de son esprit encore engourdit par le voyage entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Mais ça le gênait. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à désirer son adversaire. Et pourtant…

_« Goku mon vieux, reviens sur terre._ » s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. « _Tu es marié, tu es marié ! Tu m'entends ? Tu es marié pauvre imbécile !_ »

Un peu plus loin, il voyait son fils qui le regardait en souriant, visiblement ravi d'avoir retrouvé son père entier. Que penserait-il s'il apprenait que son père s'imaginait déjà déchirer le haut moulant (sans doute trop moulant d'ailleurs vu les circonstances) de son adversaire ? Sans doute aurait-il honte de lui…

« _Non… Je dois me concentrer et chasser ces pensées idiotes de ma tête._ »

Il remarqua que Krillin le scrutait avec insistance. Qu'est ce qui ce passait encore ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter un tel regard ? Sans doute le regardait-il de cette façon car ça faisait quand même cinq bonnes minutes qu'il était arrivé et qu'il n'avait encore rien dit à son adversaire. Il devait se demander si son voyage dans l'autre monde ne l'avait pas ramollit.

« _Oh ! Non ! Ce voyage ne m'a pas ramollit… Bien au contraire._ » pensa le guerrier avant de se rendre compte que cette phrase pouvait avoir plusieurs sens, pas tous vraiment catholique.

L'ancien mort reporta toute son attention sur le prince des guerriers et l'étudia de nouveau de bas en haut. Oui, il lui plaisait. Il était inutile de se le cacher s'il voulait pouvoir se battre en y mettant tout son cœur. Il avait des formes absolument parfaites, et il ne doutait pas que ce qui était si bien caché par sa tenue devait être absolument parfait lui aussi. Bon… Il était peut-être un peu petit pour lui. Il devait bien faire dix centimètres en plus de son adversaire… Mais cette taille avait elle aussi son petit charme. Ça donnait envi de le protéger.

« Qui es-tu et que viens tu faire ici ? » demanda Goku en élevant la voix pour paraître plus sur de lui qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Végéta détailla son futur adversaire de bas en haut, mais ce dernier ne le regardait déjà plus. A peine avait-il posé les pieds sur terre, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière, que son ancien amant avait détourné le regard, comme si quelque chose l'avait gêné. Pourtant, à son arrivé, leurs yeux étaient restés en contact pendant un bref moment, faisant monter en lui un désir qu'il eut bien du mal à refouler. Il espérait que son ancien homme de main n'avait rien vu de ça, ou du moins qu'il n'avait pas comprit ce que son regard plein d'envi avait voulu dire. Cependant il en doutait… Son ami était peut-être long à la détente, mais il était loin d'être un imbécile, et il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard.

Si Végéta avait encore eut des doutes sur l'état de son ami, maintenant ils s'étaient tous envolés. Carot l'avait totalement oublié ! Il ne semblait plus rester en lui une seule petite once d'amour à son égard. Ça lui faisait mal, et pourtant lui l'aimait toujours. Il l'aimait même plus qu'au début de son voyage si c'était possible.

Jusqu'à présent il était resté avec un simple souvenir. Il faisait avec, mais il savait bien qu'il embellissait ses souvenirs, qu'il les auréolait d'un bonheur, d'un amour, qui n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Carot n'était plus dans son esprit qu'une ombre de lumière au physique de rêve. Un être sans défaut. Mais quand il le vit en face de lui, il se souvint de ses petits détails qui l'accompagnaient. Il ronflait et bougeait beaucoup pendant la nuit, un jour il lui avait même donné un coup dans les côtes sans le vouloir et il avait du passer deux jours à l'infirmerie à cause de plusieurs côtes cassées. Mais quand son amour était venu le voir dans la grande salle aux lits blancs, il n'avait pas été capable de se fâcher contre lui et l'avait immédiatement prit dans ses bras. Quand il mangeait, il ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qui l'entourait et il était parfaitement inutile de lui parler dans ces moments là. Un jour, Végéta avait tenté de lui parler d'une mission qu'on venait de lui confier. Pour lui c'était très important. Après cinq minutes d'un long monologue Carot avait relevé la tête de son plat et lui avait innocemment demandé de quoi il parlait. Une fois encore, le prince des guerriers avaient été incapable de lui faire la tête. Et pourtant, tous ces petits défauts ne faisaient que le rendre plus réel. Il les avait oublié pendant tout ce temps, mais maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait de nouveau, il pouvait se rappeler avec plus de précision ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Ce n'était plus comme un simple rêve. Carot était vivant.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, son ancien amant se tourna vers lui et l'étudia une nouvelle fois. Végéta sentit son corps s'emplir de chaleur quand son regard arriva au niveau de son bas ventre, puis de son torse. Il avait envi de l'autre, mais en même temps il avait peur de ne plus être à la hauteur…

« Qui es-tu et que viens tu faire ici ? »

Végéta sursauta et avala sa salive de travers. Qui il était ? Son cas était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Son ami ne se souvenait même pas de son nom… Il était passé à autre chose.

« Végéta, prince des guerriers de l'espace. Cette question m'étonne de toi. A une époque tu étais mon meilleur homme. Tu aurais tué n'importe qui pour ton maître. »

« Mais cette époque est révolu. Peut-être ai-je été sous tes ordres à une époque, mais je ne m'en souviens plus, et je refuse de m'en souvenir. »

Le prince sentit son cœur se serré mais il tenta de garder un visage aussi impassible que possible. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir !

« Bien. » cracha Végéta « Battons-nous. Je te montrerais qui est le maître ici. »

« D'accord. »

Son Goku fit signe à son fils et à son ami de se reculer. Il ne voulait pas les mêler à ça, et il ne souhaitait surtout pas que son petit garçon assiste à un tel spectacle. « _Trop tard_ » lui rappela une partie de son cerveau. « _Il a vu ses amis mourir, il est un peu tard pour tenter de le protéger tu ne crois pas ? _»

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Végéta mettait dans ses coups toute sa frustration, toute sa haine à l'égard de lui-même. Bien qu'il su que rien, non rien, ne pourrait jamais lui ramener son amour, ce combat lui en rappelait un autre. Alors que les coups volaient et que Carot le frappait aveuglement en mettant dans ses poings une force insoupçonnée, le prince ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer dans son esprit. Il se revoyait se battre contre un Carot légèrement plus jeune, un peu moins fort aussi. Il se revoyait lui arracher ses vêtements et l'embrasser avec passion.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sans qu'ils ne le veuillent vraiment, le combat les entraîna loin de la zone de combat. Là bas, les deux guerriers restant se liguèrent contre Nappa, ne voulant pas laisser toute la gloire et tout le travail à Goku.

Les deux guerriers se retrouvèrent au-dessus d'un immense dessert. Il n'y avait plus ici rien n'y personne pour les voir. Le combat s'intensifia en violence. Goku était horriblement partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

D'un côté il voulait tuer cet homme. Il le détestait, le haïssait. Il était venu pour les tuer et avait déjà envoyé quatre de ses amis en enfer.

Mais en même temps, le contact de son corps si près du sien fit revenir en lui des images d'instants passés avec cet homme. Il se voyait l'embrasser, l'aimer. Il se voyait le dominer, et quelques secondes plus tard se laisser dominer.

Etait-ce possible ? Avait-il connu cet homme dans le passé ? Il était amnésique et il savait qu'il lui manquait les quinze ou seize premières années de son existence. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais aimé sa femme, que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Etait-ce parce que dans cette autre vie il avait aimé cet homme ?

C'était trop de question, trop de doutes et trop de sentiments en si peu de temps. Alors que les coups continuaient à pleuvoir, les voix se mêlaient dans sa tête, chacune tentant de lui imposer un ordre.

« _Tus-le !_ », demandait la première. « _Il est ton ennemie, tu ne dois pas réfléchir plus pour savoir ce que tu dois faire._ »

« _Non, aimes-le !_ », ripostait la deuxième. « _Tu sais à quel point ça doit être bon de se laisser dominer par lui. Et tu sais à quel point tu le désir._ »

Il ne supportait plus ses voix qui se battaient dans sa tête. Il se sentait comme coupé en deux. N'y tenant plus, il rejeta son adversaire et se plia en deux, la tête entre les mains. Il se mit à crier tout en revenant sur terre. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et il s'y laissa tomber en tentant de faire taire ses voix.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Végéta fut tout d'abord surpris de se retrouve ainsi rejeter. Pendant quelques secondes une tristesse infinie s'empara de lui. Carot ne voulait plus l'aimer, il ne voulait même plus se battre contre lui !

Il allait craquer, repartir aux vaisseaux, montrer dans le premier qu'il trouverait et quitter cette maudite planète qui lui avait ravit son amour, quand il entendit les cris de ce dernier résonner dans le désert. Impuissant, il le vit se laisser tomber jusqu'au sol où il s'effondra.

Sans vraiment le vouloir il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Ils étaient adversaires à présent. Il ne devait pas se montrer tendre envers lui. Au contraire, il aurait dû profiter de ce moment de faiblesse. L'anéantir. Mais il en était incapable. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, il se pencha vers son ancien second et écarta ses mains qui enserraient sa tête. Carot releva son visage vers lui, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Végéta, aides moi. Je crois que je deviens fou. »

Comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait, le cœur du guerrier s'emballa. Les souvenirs étaient entrain de lui revenir et c'est pour ça qu'il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement.

Obéissant à son instinct, le prince s'approcha du visage de son ancien amant. Tendrement, il posa ses mains sur ses joues et le regarda dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le nez. Les larmes de son compagnon s'étaient taries et il le regardait faire mi-surpris, mi-soulagé.

« Tu n'es pas fou, » le rassura le prince en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cœur de Goku s'emballa. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais c'était bon. Décidant d'ignorer la voix qui lui ordonnait de le tuer et d'oublier pour un temps toutes ses questions, il se laissa aller contre le torse de son adversaire et s'y accrocha, savourant de se retrouver ainsi dans ses bras. Là, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place.

Les deux guerriers restèrent dans cette position un long moment, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre. Végéta aurait pu passer des journées ainsi, mais il en voulait plus. Il voulait s'assurer que Carot était toujours sien. En prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer, il fit basculer son compagnon sur le sol, l'allongeant complètement sous lui.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Doucement d'abord, puis plus violement, désirant plus de lui. Il le força à entre ouvrir ses lèvres. Comme la première fois, leur baisé eut un cou de sang.

Des flashs apparurent dans l'esprit du terrien alors que son prince parcourait son corps de baisés et de caresses. Rapidement, il sentit qu'on lui ôtait sa tunique. Il ne protesta pas, savourant, gémissant. Il avait oublié sa femme, il avait oublié son fils et ses compagnons morts. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, que son adversaire le fasse sien et l'aime comme on ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et Yamcha pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas honte du désir qui lui brûlait le bas ventre.

Quand Végéta se déshabilla à son tour, il se raidit et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Végéta… Je n'ai encore jamais… »

L'autre se releva et vint l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse, mais il continua ses caresses, passant négligemment ses doigts le long des cuisses de son futur amant.

« Tu ne t'en souvient pas… » murmura le prince entre deux baisés, « mais tu m'as déjà dit ça il y a longtemps… et comme cette première fois je te jure que tout se passera bien. Laisse moi t'aimer, je t'en pris. »

Les caresses reprirent et plus aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant tout le temps que dura cette étrange bataille. Végéta laissa exploser son bonheur en criant son ancien nom, Carot, alors que ce dernier se laissa aller sur son ventre en gémissant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Végéta s'était laissé allé dans ses bras et ronronnait comme un chat sous les caresses de son amant. Alors qu'il pensait que s'était gagné, que l'autre allait se souvenir et venir lui dire qu'il l'aimait, Goku se releva brusquement, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol. Il le regarda se rhabiller sans oser comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller ainsi. »

« Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi ? » gémit Végéta à son amant qui lui tourna le dos.

« Non… Désolé… »

Le cœur lacéré, il vit son seul amour s'envoler et rejoindre ses amis. Tremblant, gémissant, il se releva à son tour et enfila lui aussi ses vêtements avant de le suivre.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

A bientot pour la suite !

Une review ? Même si je sais que je n'en merite pas...


End file.
